


To Know I Love You

by schizoress



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Drabble and a Half, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoress/pseuds/schizoress
Summary: A mid-afternoon's retreat leaves Genji with the peace and quiet to contemplate and recognize his feelings.





	To Know I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Second done of a collection of drabbles written from a list of prompts picked for me by people who care.  
> This prompt was "In awe, the first time you realized it" and I had a really good time writing for it.
> 
> For Rosy, a tender garden of love blossoms from the deepest parts of my soul for you, love.

It's midday, when he realizes it. The sun is just reaching its peak in the sky, framed by a bouquet of fluffy white clouds that filter its rays toward the earth. They're sitting under a tree; Genji has his back pressed to the smooth bark, gaze soft as he stares down at the head propped in his lap. The man is going on and on about his latest project, gesturing wildly in an attempt to illustrate just how frantic a certain measure of song will be. His arms are dark and well toned, but Genji’s eyes rake over and past them to stare at Lucio’s face instead. His eyes are lidded, staring up and through the leaves above them as he rambles on. There is something about the way that his nose wrinkles when the wind stirs that makes Genji’s heart flutter and he doesn’t know what to do.

This feeling has been lingering, quiet but persistent in his life for nearly a week, and until now he hasn’t the slightest clue what to do about it. The strange beating of his heart, as if there were something trapped inside and desperate to break free. It was a pathetic feeling, at first, bittersweet and lonesome because whatever the problem, it insisted that the solution could only be found in one person’s company. Lucio greeted him with open arms and a smile that set his nerves on fire, no hesitance in the way he spoke or acted around Genji and every moment spent in his presence left him feeling blessed. 

He must have been staring too long, or too hard, because Lucio’s hands stop flailing and his arms drop from the sky so that they are carefully crossed over his stomach now. The excitement has left the air around him, replaced now with a patient curiosity. Genji blinks slowly, adjusting his eyes to focus on he man in his lap rather than looking through him anymore. His head is full of too many unimportant thoughts, but he can’t sit and sift through them right now. He thinks he’s missed a question, and cocks his head just slightly in confusion, asking silently for Lucio to repeat himself.

“I asked what you were up to in there,” The Brazilian man prods at the bridge of Genji’s nose with his pointer finger, lips quirked into a playful smile. Genji wonders briefly if Lucio even knows how to frown. He doesn’t ask though, not right now. Instead he shifts slightly under the grounding weight of his friend and brings a hand up to ghost tentative fingers along the sharp angle of Lucio’s jaw. There are a number of things that run through his mind in that moment alone, but he settles on the lingering thought of how Lucio’s lips would feel against his.

“Just… thinking about something that’s been on my mind for awhile.” He finally answers, noticing Lucio’s curiosity begin to melt into concern. An amused huff escapes him and his hand moves to frame Lucio’s face, thumb brushing over his cheek. There’s a lapse of silence then, where he is too focused on absorbing every detail of Lucio’s face as it floods with warmth, assumedly flustered by the sudden closeness, the unspoken tenderness of Genji’s touch. He wants to lean down, steal a kiss and see what comes of it. He wants to be the bold man he was before he almost died, he wants to take and be given and for everything to work out how he wants in the end.

That’s not who he is anymore, though. Things don’t quite work the same as they once did so long ago, but a spark ignites into roaring flames when he finally levels his gaze to look into Lucio’s eyes. They’re half lidded and filled with admiration, however tentative the emotion may be, and Genji is _hungry_ for more of whatever this emotion, this silent exchange they’re unknowingly having is.

“What’s that something?” Lucio is the first to break the tense quiet, the everlasting and beautiful nothingness, and Genji flushes. He’s sure Lucio can’t tell though, or at least isn’t about to make fun of him in the moment. He considers lying, or stretching his way slowly to the truth. He’s not that man anymore, he reminds himself, and his features soften into something adoring.

“I was thinking about how much I love you.” The confession rolls off of his tongue smoothly, so casual and natural that he wonders how he hadn’t ever mentioned it before. He thinks it’s because he hadn’t realized it until now, until this quiet moment of contemplation in the company of one of the people he adores most in the world. Lucio’s eyes widen, but instead of frantically reacting, his face turns hotter and he seems almost giddy with the news. Before Genji can react, the musician is shifting onto his elbows, pushing himself up to press their lips together. 

The kiss is soft and sweet and more than he could have ever imagined on his own. Lucio tastes like citrus and cane sugar and Genji whimpers when the contact breaks, eyes half-lidded and breath heavier than before. He’s tempted to lean back in and steal another, to lean into it and linger there forever because he knows he could never tire of that feeling. Instead he knocks his forehead gently against Lucio’s, hands coming back to cup his cheeks and pull him ever closer. Their noses brush as Lucio comes forward further, now sitting fully in the cyborg’s lap and peppering his face with little quick kisses

Genji can’t help but laugh at the sentiment, his face wrinkling with the joy and beauty of the moment. “I love you, Lucio.” He repeats, and Lucio captures his lips, a silent return, and dares to have them linger in the perfect shade for the rest of the afternoon with nothing on their minds now but one another.


End file.
